The Shocking Truth
by GAGAZILLABOY94
Summary: sam finds out he has a son that also drinks blood first part to a 2 part story please review may be lots or some spelling mistakes bare with me here it is my very first story i give alot of thanks to sammygirl1963
1. Chapter 1

first part is written by sammygirl1963

In the dead of night just outside a small town in Maryland, Dean and Sam are  
lying awake in sleazy motel room. Dean is concerned as he watches his brother  
who ic currently shaking and staring into space. "M'sorry, it's all my fault  
Dean, I'm the reason Lucifer scaped tonight." Sam says as he hangs his head  
refusing to look at his brother.

Reaching out and grasping Sam's chin, Dean gently lifts his head so he and  
Sammy are eye to eye. "You're wrong Sammy, it's not you're fault, it's OUR  
fault. We both allowed ourselves to be played like some puppet on a string,  
you by the demons and me by the angels.

"I know you're just pretending to care Dean, I heard what you said. It's  
alright ya know, I mean I want you to kill me now." Sam said as a tear slipped  
from his eye.

Feeling like someone has reached inside his chest and is squeezing his heart,  
Dean said, "What the hell are you talking about Sammy? I could never kill you  
little brother."

"Stop pretending Dean, I heard your voicemail" Sam stated with a shaky voice.  
You were right, I am a monster, a blood sucking vampire, a freak who  
derserves to die.

Grabbing Sam's phone and holding it to his ear, Dean listens to the erroneous  
voicemail. He gasps in shock as he listens to his voice saying such vile and  
disgusting things to his baby brother. "Sammy, that's not me, I swear I  
never..."

Sighing in relief, Sam runs a shaky hand through his dishevled hair. "Yeah,  
I can see that now. How could I have been so stupid, to let Ruby convince me  
that you actually hated me?"

dean:it's gonna be okay sam

suddenlly the front door of the motel room opens and a teenager walks in

teen:hello boys my name is tristan  
tristan's eyes turn black and he raises his arm the two go flying up agianst a wall tristan smiles he walks towards sam

tristan so sam i heard you freed lucifer congrats

dean:you fuckin demon i'll kill you

tritstan :oh dean i'm no dean i'm sam's son

sam has a look of shock and horror on his face

sam:what!?

tristain:jessica my mother you killed her you let the yellow eyed demon kill her luckly he was in a good mood that day and spared my life he sliced me out of my mother feed me lots and lots of demon blood that kept me alive let me live

sam:no youe lieing you're too old you should be a little boy not a man

tristsn:oh that well demons like yellow eyes know lots of spells he knew a age spell aged me to a teen taught me i hated him so much i was soo fuckin glad when he was killed by you two bimbos which is a mircle in itself and that's when i decided to find you sam and kill you for what you did to me for what you did to jessica

sam:tristan i didn't kill jessica yellow eyes did please son believe me

tristan cringes at the word son his face goes to anger he throws a punch directly at tristan punches sam in the face ......hard  
tristan:don't you dare call me son you don't have the right your weak sam and stupid you trusted ruby a ** demon you never trust demons there ** liers  
dean:then why believe that yellow eyes killed jessica?  
tristan:because deanie i'm not a idiot i know yellow eyes killed jessica my mother  
sam:but-but you said i killed her  
tristan:it's all your fault you caused it not yellow eyes he was a demon demons kill people that's what they do but you could of warned jessica you had visions of her dieing you ** !!!!!  
tristan's eyes turn black sam is thrown through window tristan turns towards dean  
dean:i will freakin kill you  
tristan smirks and throws dean through the window a crowd is surrounded by sam and dean coved in broken glass tristan slowly walks out of motel room one of the crowd people is holding a shotgun  
man:baack the ** up what did you do  
tristan smirks and raises his hand the shotgun is thrown out of the man;s hands the crowd screams and runs off tristan snaps the shotgun in halfand slowly approches sam and dean  
tristan:pity you two are so weak defenseless  
suddenlly dean kicks tristan in the stomach dean and sam get up and run towards the impala  
tristan:don't think you can escape me that easily sam  
he starst running towards the two sam looks behind him  
dean:** he's catching up  
sam:dean he wants me if i-  
dean:no sam your not sacrificing yourself to save me  
sam:dean my son is not gonna stop he thinks i killed his mother  
dean and sam getinto the impala and drive off suddenlly tristan is in front of the car half a mile ahead dean steps on the gas pedal  
sam:dean what are you doing?  
dean:running the bastard over  
sam:you can't run him over he's he's my son  
dean:yeah well your son's trying to kill you  
tristan raises his hands the car stops tristan smiles sam gets out of the car  
sam:leave my brother alone take me  
tristan in time sam in time first i'll makr you suffer then i'll attack tristan walks off sam collapses on thestreet sobbibg  
dean walks towards sam and pulls him in for a tight hug  
dean:it's going to be okay sammy it's going to be okay  
sam:why won't he bvelieve me (his voice hiccuping)  
dean:well ssam what do you expect he was raised by a demon come on bobby is expecting us  
sam:no i can't go back there dean i hit bobby in the head with a shotgun  
dean:well me and him locked you in the panic room you hit him in the head with a shot gun youre even  
sam laughs lightly  
dean:come on sam let's go  
dean helps sam up the two walk to the implala  
I DAY LATER bobby's  
sam:so dean how are we you supposed to stop lucifer  
dean: hell if i know sammy  
bobby: you two boys alright  
sam:werew fine bobby thanks  
bobby:so forget lucifer for now what about sam's son?  
sam:you'd think he'd come here  
dean:well i won't let the kid come here  
sam:maybe i can get to him convince him i care about him and i did'nt kill his mother  
dean:sam he's not gonna listen to you  
sam:i have to try damnit he's my son  
dean:i know sam i know  
THAT NIGHT  
sam is tossing and turning in his bed  
sam: no! no! no! ruby ! why? dont do this! no!  
sam wakes up breathing deeply dean sits by him  
dean:sam you alright  
sam:yeah i'm fine  
dean you sure  
sam starts crying  
sam: i trusted her dean i trusted a damn demon  
dean:sam it's okay remember we both got played she played with your weaknesses it wasn't your fault  
sam stands up  
sam:i freed lucifer dean how is that not my fault  
dean:no sam i started this i broke the first seal this is my fault not yours  
bobby:it's both your idjits faults shut up and get some shut eye  
sam:thanks bobby  
dean: remember sam we can stop this allof this

sam:together?

dean smiles  
dean:together  
THE NEXT DAY  
tristan is behind wreked cars piles tristan smiles his eyes turn black sam dean and bobby are in the kichen they are drinking coffie suddenlly there is a large crash outside  
bobby:what the-  
sam and dean pull out guns they slowly walk towards front door and onto porch there guns raised high they see a wrecked car turned upside down  
tristan:well well well look who joined the party  
tristan emerges from behind the wrecked car wiping his hands on his jeans straighting his coat  
tristan:hmm it seems were missing someone oh yes bobby  
his eyes turn black he raises his arm bobby is thrown through the front door landing by sam and dean

dean:bobby!

dean checks on bobby who is knocked out cold  
dean:you bastard!  
sam:listen to me you don't have to do this just listen  
tristan:no sammuel i have to do this but don't worry you won't die yet because i will make it very painfull i want to hear the sound of your suffering first if dean dies you and i both know you will feel dean and empty inside  
sam:no i'm the one you want i did kill jessica  
dean:sam what are you doing?!  
sam: i had visions of her before she died i-i should of told her she would of left me but she would still be alivve i am sorry so please leave bobby and dean alone and take me tristan please  
tristan:oh sammt that is a very good offer but if you don't mind i'll stick to my plan thank you  
sam:i won't let you  
sam's eyes turn blacm he turns towards dean dean is horrified  
sam:run dean now!!!  
sam raises arm but sam is still weak from killing lilith tristan raises his arm and sam and dean are thrown agianst the ground  
tristan:oh sammy don't be silly your still far too weak to even try to kill me and what were you plannig to do throw me around  
sam: please i don't want to hurt you but if i have to i will  
triatan:oh sammy tristan's eyes turn black and he raises his hand dean grabs his throat he can't breathe tristan smiles ans he chokes dean to death  
sam:no dean stop it stop dean nooo!!!!!!!!  
dean reaches for sam sam turns to tristan his eyes turn black he raises his hands tristan is thrown back into pile of cars dean starts gasping gor breath coughing  
dean:how did you do that sam you have'nt been drinking demon blood  
sam:ruby said i had the power in me all along i guess when i saw you dieing it was unleashed  
dean:good to know  
sam helps dean up dean:** bobby  
they run towards bobby they shake him around  
bobby:what happened  
dean:we'll tell you later  
suddenlly tristan walks towards them his face bleeding  
tristan:well it looks like you found your powers sammy good i like a fight to the finish  
sam:i don't want to fight you  
tristan:shut up asswholeif you really loved jessica you would of warned her make her safe but you didn't and now she is dead because of you you **  
tristan's eyes turn black and he throws sam into pile of wrecked cars tristan smiles walking towards pile of cars he smiles sam is gone from pile of cars  
tristan:sam come out come out where ever you are  
sam is behind tristan with a piece of metal  
sam:i'm sorry about this  
tristan turns around just as sam hits him in the back of the head tristan passes out  
that night panic room  
tristan walks up in panic room he looks around smiles he reaches in his boot ands he pulls out flask he starts sipping demon blood his eyes turn black he smiles he cracks his neck and raises his hands the bolts on the door pop off sam dean and bobby rush to panic room  
sam:oh **  
the panic room door is flung open tristan walks out pulls out flask  
tristan:as long as i have my blood nothing can stop me  
he unscrews flask and takes a long swig from it his eyes turn black he throws the flask aside  
sam:tristan don't drink that it's poison  
tristan:weird sam isn;t that the sam thing dean said  
dean:shut the ** up tristan  
tristan:so were on first name basis now are we  
sam:i'm sorry  
sam's eyes turn black as does tristan's they are both blown backwards tristan gets up and flings dean and bobby in the panic room he closes door sam gets up just as tristan slams into sam and starts punching sam sam kicks tristan off and throws him into wall tears are in sam's eyes  
sam:please tristan don't make me kill you please  
tristan:i'm not the one who's going to die tonight sam  
tristan raises hands and sam is thrown outside tristan folloes suddenlly sam grabs tristan punches him in the face and throws him into the ground  
sam:please tristan we can talk i can be your father just stop  
tristan laughes and spits out some blood he kicks sam off of him and throws sam across the ground sam pulls out gun sobbing he turns around and shoots tristan in the chest twice tristan has a supprised look on his face he falls to his knees his chest bloody he starts gasping for breath sam starts sobbing he holds tristan in his arms  
sam:why did you make me do this i could of been your father i could of gave you a nice normal life i loved you tristan i loved your mother  
sam starts sobbing sam screams into the sky dean and bobby get up as sam opens the panic room door sobbing his chest red with blood he collapes to the floor  
sam:i killed him i killed my son  
dean pulls sam into a hug sam continues sobbing bobby runs back to panic room  
bobby:where's the body  
sam gets up  
the three race outside there is no sign of tristan's body tristan is behind wrecked cars sobbing  
tristan:he cares about me he he loves me  
he holds his chest covered in blood tristan starts to walk off but turns around  
tristan:i;m sorry.........dad


	2. Chapter 2

bobby's

sam:could he still be alive?

dean:i don't know how many times did you fire the gun

sam:twice

dean:are you sure

sam:damnit dean i'm pretty sure i'd remember how many times i shot my own son

dean:okay okay i'm sorry

booby look you two idjits it's been a long night hell a long week for all of us lets just get some sleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tristan enters the hotel room dropping a plastic bag on the table he groans in pain and pulls out bottle of rubbing alcohol he rips his shirt off and screams in pain as his bullets wounds fix he pulls of a pair of tweezers and limps to the small compacted bathroom he takes a few deep long breaths and jams the tweezers in his bullet wounds screaming in pain as he drops the bloody bullets into the sink tristian suddenlly collapes on the bathroom floor sobbing

tristan:m sorry dad m sorry dad m soory dad

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING BOBBY'S HOUSE

dean is sleeping like a babycovered in twisted bed sheets sam is awake silently sam takes a deep breaths and goes to the kichen pouring himself a cup of coffie sam goes and turns on lights suddenlly tristan is behind sam he covers a rag over sam's mouth sam starts stuggling flailing around sam goes unconsious tristan drags sam out of the house he pushes sam into the back seat of a car and shuts the door tristan gets into the drivers seat and drives off

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sam wakes up in motel room tied to a chair the room is very dark sam looks around sam sees tristan in a corner of the room looking at sam

tristan:did you mean it ?

sam struggles to talk to communicate tristan grabs a bottle of water and tilts sam's head back he pours the soothing cold drink down sam's throat sam coughs a few times

sam:did i mean what?  
tristan:when you shot me and then said all those things about me..........did you mean it?

sam:yes i-i love you

tristan turns his back to sam tears stream down his face

sam:tristan i can still be your father give you a nice normal life

tristan:no sam you can't essetween after all that has happened between us

sam:i'll forgive you if you forgive me

tristain: i already have

sam smiles

tristan:but it's far too dangerous it's the middle of the apocalipse for god sakes i'm afraid we can never be father and son but i'll help you whenever you need me

sam:what do you mean

tristsn grabs sam's hand and pulls out pen he starts writing phone number

tristan :this is my cell phone number whenever your in trouble call me and i'll be there

tristan pulls out knife and cuts ropes binding sam to the chair sam slowly stands up tristan is already at the door

sam: wait

tristan:what

sam slowly walks towards tristan and quicly pulls tristan into a hug tears stream down both there faces

tristan: i'm sorry dad  
sam: i know

tristan pulls away from sam and leaves the motel room  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BOBBY'S HOUSE

dean:what if something happened to sam

bobby:dean don't worry

dean

:don't worrt damn it boddy what if a demons came after sam what if he went off and did something stupid

just then the front door opens sam closes the front door and slowly walks to the kichen dean rushes to sam pulling him into a hug

dean:damn it sam where did you go you scared the shit out of me

sam just keeps smiling

dean:sam what is it

sam:he forgave me he-he called me dad

dean:you found tristan

sam:he found me

-------------------------------------

bobby:so where is castiel huh dean?  
dean :i don't know and we have no idea what's going on we don't know where lucifer is,how to stope him we don't know shit

sam:so what do we lay low for a while

dean:i guess for as long as we can

suddenlly there is a bright light outside sam dean and bobby guns drawn run outside castiel is standing in the yard tired brused

castiel:hello dean

dean:cas what are you doing here what's going on

castiel:i managed to escape the archangel you and sam are in danger lucifer wants sam's body as a host a meat suit only sam's body and his demon blood can conatain lucifer as a host

dean:shit

castiel:all i know is that a group of demons plan to take sam i don't know when

dean:hell no

sam:dean calm down

dean:no sam no one is usiong my brother as a fuckin meat suit

castiel:im sorry dean i can't stay ere

dean:why not you have to help us

castiel:i'm on the run i betrayed my order's staying here would cause too much attention to myself i'm sorry dean'

castie; vanishes

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bobby is outside pouring a salt line around the house sam and dean are drawing in symbols around the house suddenlly sam gets up and looks around

dean:sam what is it what's wrong

sam:there comming i can feel it

sam goes inside the house he goes to the bathroom locking the door sam pulls out cell phione and quicly dials number

tristan:hello

sam:um tristan

tristan:sam is that you

sam:i-i need your help at bobby demons are comming for me they want my body as a meat suit for lucifer

tristan:i'll be there as soon as i can

sam:and tristan

tristan:yeah

sam:i love you

tristan hangs up the phone sam stares at thhe phone for a few seconds before closing it

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------THAT NIGHT AT BOBBY'S

sam dean and bobby are in the living room guns drawn ready to fight suddenlly there is a crash outside about 15 people with black eyes stop at the salt line surrounded around the house they all smirk and raise there hands a wrecked car is flung into the air it is smashed into the salt line and scrapped agianst the salt line

dean:shit the salt line is broken

sam:oh god

dean goes to to window that sam is looking out of

dean sees tristan behind all of the demons

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE

tristan is standing behind all the demons he clears his throat all the demons turn around and look at him tristan's eyes turn black he raises his arm suddenlly a couple of demons start grabbing there throats coughing up black smoke four demon's hosts collapse to the ground rest of demons charge at tristan tristan smiles and pulls out shotgun and starts shooting at demons the ones he hits fall back but slowly get up tristan starts sprinting towards bobby's house he slams open the front door and shuts it and pulls out salt and spills it around the door tristan collapses to the ground breathing deeply sam runs to tristan

sam:you alright

tristan:just peachy told you i'd come dad

sam:thank you

bobby goes off to get more supplies

tristan starts reloading the shotgun

tristan:now as much as i hate to say it but if we want to see tommorow we have to work together

dean:and what exactly is your plan

tristan:me and sam will use our powers to exorise the rest of the demons while you and bobby over our backs if sam has enough strength left in him

bobby you can't be serious

dean hell no

sam:i'll do it

dean:sam are you sure about this i mean do you even have enough energy left

sam,:dean we don't have time to debate about this

sam and tristan walk to the front door

dean:sam wait

sam what

dean be carefull

sam smiles as tristan and him exit the house the demons start rushing towards the two as tristan and dean cross the demon devil traps around the house

tristan:ready

sam ready

tristan and sam's eyes turn black as they raise there hands demons start grabbing there throats and coughing up black smoke sam grabs his head and collapses to the ground

dean sammy no !

dean starts shooting at demons they stunble back tristan raises his arm and exorises the remaining demons tristan collapses by sam tristan's nose is bleeding

dean and bobby rush outside

dean:sammy sam talk to me come on wake up

sam slowly wakes up

sam tristan is he is he alright

bobby he's breathing

dean helps sam up bobby and dean carry tristan and sam into the house

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER THAT NIGHT

tristan wakes up in a bed he looks around confused suddenlly he sees sam lying on the bed by him tristan slowly gets

up and sits by

sam tristan slowly shakes sam awake sam looks at tristan

sam hey

tristan hey are you okay

sam i'll be fine just need some rest that's all

tristan i'm soor for hanging up on you earlier when you asked for help

sam it's alright

tristan and i love you too

sam smiles tristan starts sobbing sam slowly gets up and puts his arm around tristan

sam tristan what's wrong tristan i'm sorry that ihurt you i'm sorry that i didn't believe you i'm sorry for saying all those things i said

sam hey i forgive you remember do-do you want to stay here tonight

tristan i cant i can't get attached to you

sam what do you mean

tristan i know that you and i can never be father and sonit's too dangerous and if i get too attached to you i'll-i'll miss you dad

there are tears streaming down sam's face sam pulls in tristan in a tight hug tristan starts sobbing on sam's shoulder

outside the room dean is looking on through a crack in the door tears welling in his eyes smiling tristan pulls away from sam and gets up

tristan i got to go

tristan exits the rom and exits the house and goes around piles of wrecked cars gets in his car and drives off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT NIGHT ABABNDONED WAREHOUSE

tristan is standing in the cold tristan looks up in the sky and yells out castiel's name agian and agian tristan looks around nothing happens suddenlly castiel appears behind him

castiel why have you summoned tristan

tristan i need your help i failed sam and i want to make sam forget about lucifer and the apocalipse all of it even for a few days

castiel how do you plan to do that

tristan can you can you de age me into a toddler

there is a slight sign of ahock on castiel's emotionless face

ccastiel are you sure

tristan yes i'm sure

castiel then close your eyes

tristan closes his eyes and castiel touches his forehead a bright glow radiating from castiel's touch

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER AT BOBBY'sam god dean i bored out of my mind just sitting here

dean i know sam but it's only temporarly

suddenly castiel appears behind sam and dean

castiel hello dean.....sam

castiel is holding a small four year old boy in his arms

sam castiel why are you holding a toddler

castiel your son came to me told me a plan to help you forget the apocalipse lucifer so he asked me to return him to his normal state for a few days

sam what are you saying

castiel this young boy is your son

sam is in shock then he slowly smiles

sam can i cani hold him

castiel gives tristan to sam tristan slowly looks up at sam

tristan hi dad

sam hey buddy

sam does he still remember everything that has happened

castiel yes i have to go

castiel vanishes

dean sam

tristan looks at dean

dean let me old him

tristan starts shaking dean whispers in tristan's ear

dean thank you tristan

tristan smiles as he holds onto dean's neck sam takes back tristan in his arms tristan yawns

sam you tired bussy tristan nods sam lays tristan on his bed and strips to his boxers and t-shirt and picks up tristan and him and sam get under the covers tristan snuggles agianst sam's chest sam smiles and runs his hand through tristan's mop of hair

dean sammy i'm gonna fill bobby in

dean okay dean

tristan sam

sam yeah

tristan i'm sorry i love you daddy

sam i love you too thank you for letting me be your dad

tristan and sam smile and tristan snuggles agianst sam's chest they both fall asleep

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

tristan wakes up and rubs his eyes he is still sleeping on sam's chest

he smiles and runs his tiny hands through sam's long hair sam slowly opens his eyes waking

sam hey kiddo

tristan hi daddy

sam you hungry

tristan nods his head sam smiles and takes tristan in his arms and goes to the kichen sam holds tristan on his hip with one arm as he pulls out frying pan and puts it on stove and goes to fridge and pulls out eggs sam puts tristan on the table and cracks eggs in frying pan sizziling tristan smiles looking at his dad sam pours orange juice in cups and puts plates on table and sits down and takes tristan in his lap tristan smiles up at his dad and starts struggling to hold the fork in his hand

sam youneed some help tristan

tristan nods sam cuts up eggs and feeds tristan after breakfest sam takes tristan outside on the front porch sam and tristan sit on steps

tristain dad

sam yeah

tristan when you and dean stop lucifer can i live with you

sam smiles

sam i'd like that but only if you promise to be my little boy

tristan hugs sam

sam lets go get you dressed i tthink castiel left you some stuff

tristan and sam walk back into the house and go to living room there is a carboard box in middle of the room sam lays tristan on the couch and goes through the box he pulls out shirt jeans and shoes

sam um tristan

tristan yeah dad

sam holds up pull up traning pants

sam this is the only underwear he gave you

tristan it's okay

sam you sure

tristan nods as sam grabs bundle of clothes and takes tristan in his arms into the bathroom he starts filling the tub wuth water once it's full sam gently places tristan in the water tristan smiles looking at sam sam smiles back and starts washing tristan squeaky clean sam takes tristan out of the tub and dries tristan off and puts clothes on tristan sam carries tristan to bed room and lays him on bed

sam i'll be right back okay

tristan nods as samgoes to the bathroom shutting the door tristan looks at dean still sleeping and slowly climbs on to table between the beds and sits by dean tristan shakes dean awake

dean hey tristan't

tristan hi uncle dean

dean uncle dean huh you sleep good

tristan nods and snuggles agianst dean's chest

tristan i'm sorry dean for hurting you and sammy

tristan starts crying

dean hey hey it's okay i forgive you okay buddy it's not your fault that this happened to you okay

tristan nods smiling sam exits bathroom covered in towel

sam:everything okay

dean and tristan nod smiling sam walks over to tristan and ruffles his hair causing tristan to laugh sam smiles

sam oh it looks like someone is tickish

sam starts tickiling tristan starts laughing giggling trying to stop sam

tristan daddy stop dean help me

dean don't worry dude

dean tackles sam from tristan tristan smiles gasping for breath but then starts crying sam gets up

sam tristan buddy what's wrong

tristan i had i had an acident

tristan points to his traning pants sam pulls tristan in for a hug

sam it's okay buddy accidents happen lets go get you cleaned up

sam takes tristan to bathroonmand changes his traning pants

tristan thank you daddy

sam smiles

sam no problem kiddo

for the rest of the day tristan spends the day with sam later that night tristan and sam fall asleep on the couch dean smiles and covers them with blancket

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

tristan wakes up by sam naked and sixteen years old tristan smiles and covers himself with the blanket and goes to the shower then tristan comes back out into the living room fully clothed sam is still sleeping tristan sits by sam and wakes him up sam smiles

sam hey your back

tristan yeah thank you dad for taking care of me

sam thank you for letting me be your dad

tristan pulls sam in for a hug

tristan but i have to go

sam do you have to

tristan i'm sorry sam but i just can't stay just promise me something when the war is over be my dad

sam smiles

sam i promise son

tristan smiles and gets up and opens front door

tristan i love you

sam i love you too

tristan exits the house sam watches tristan drive off and praying to god him and dean can stop lucifer for his son's sake


	3. Chapter 3

A FEW DAYS LATER

SAM I've had enough dean i can't just sit here and wait this war out we should be out there trying to stop Lucifer but instead we sitting on our asses doing nothing

dean sammy calm down you just wanna go out there without knowing what's going on and have you forgotten that Lucifer wants your body as a meat suit it's to dangerous

suddenly grabs his head and screams in pain

dean Sammy what's wrong

SAM i can't take it anymore dean i' m sorry but i need it i need the blood i can't live without it I'm weak

dean Sam listen to yourself the blood is poison you think you need it but you don't it's in your mine besides you don't need the blood you have control of your powers

Sam i need the blood i need to be stronger I'm gonna die if i don't have it i need it i need it

Sam's eyes roll in the back of his head and Sam collapses to the ground shaking

dean Sammy look at me open your eyes Sammy look at me focus

suddenly Sam opens his eyes and dean stumbles away from sam sam's eyes are pitch black demon black

Sam help me dean help me lock me up lock me up

dean has tears in his eyes

dean I'm sorry Sam

dean punches Sam hard in the face knocking Sam out dean holds Sam in his arms

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PANIC ROOM

Sam wakes up in the panic room he is chained to a chair he struggles against the chains Sam looks around he sees dean sitting on the side of the giant metal walls

Sam dean

dean Sammy?

dean gets up and walks over and kneels by sam

SAM I'm sorry i thought i thought i had it under control

dean it's okay Sammy I'm gonna help you through this i shouldn't of let you go through this last time alone this time i won't make that mistake I'll be with every minute in here Sammy your not alone

Sam thank you dean

Sam lays his head down on the cot and takes a few breaths

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LATER PANIC ROOM

dean is laying against the side of one of the panic room walls

Sam is on the cot suddenly the panic room door opens Sam wakes up

Sam dean something isn't right

but dean is nowhere to be found

Sam dean dean dean where are you ??

Tristan hello Sammy

Sam this isn't real I'm dreaming

Tristan how can you be SO sure.......you're a monster SAM a freak it amazes me that dean is even pretending that he cares about

SAM dean cares about me he's helping me

Tristan no dean is just waiting waiting for the right moment to shot you in the head no one cares about you Sam nobody will miss you if you are dead you brought hell on earth you freed Lucifer you should be killed you deserve to die

Sam no ! no! NO ! NO !

Tristan monster freak vampire monster freak vampire

Sam nooooooooooooooooooooooo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dean Sam wake up

Sam wakes up sweating breathing heavily Sam looks around

Sam dean is that you

dean of course it's me you alright

Sam I'm fine

Sam i thought i had this under control i know i don;t need the blood i never did so why why dean do i have this compulsion to need the demon blood

dean i don't know Sam but your gonna get through this okay

Sam okay

Sam dean

dean yeah

Sam can you get me some water

dean sure Sammy

dean gets up bangs on the door

bobby opens the door

bobby everything aright

dean yeah Sam just needs something to drink

bobby okay

dean I'll go with you

dean I'll be right back Sam

the two leave to get SAM his water

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OUTSIDE THE PANIC ROOM

Tristan suddenly appears in front of the panic room

Tristan slowly opens the heavy metal door

Sam turns his attention to the panic room door Tristan enters the room

Tristan hey dad

Sam what what are you doing here

Tristan what happened dad i thought you were in control of your powers you don't need the blood

Sam then why are you drinking it Tristan it;s poison it doesn't make you stronger you feel stronger but you're not

Tristan it's different for me i don't have control of my powers yet that's why i need the blood buy you dad you don't need the blood

Sam i don't know son i i thought i had control of it but i but i don't

Tristan yes you do your in control you always have been dad but you have to believe in yourself you have to believe once you realize that you'll be fine

Sam Tristan please please stay with me

Tristan sure dad of course I'll stay

Tristan walks to Sam and sits on the ground by Sam's cot Tristan whips the hair out of Sam's sweaty face

Tristan dad

Sam yeah

Tristan can i ask you a question

SAM sure

Tristan what was-what was mom like

Sam is surprised by the question

Sam um wow your mom she was god she was so beautiful and she has such a great personality she was always so full of life always so funny i- i miss her every day you have her nose

Tristan smiles there are tears in his eyes

the panic room door opens dean walks in with a bottle of water he stops and looks at Tristan sitting by Sam

dean Tristan what what are you doing here

Tristan Sam needed me I'm staying

dean okay um Sam here's your water

Tristan does he really need the chains

Sam Tris it's for my own safety

Tristan dean can we remove the chains even for a while

dean i think it'll be alright for a few minutes Sammy

dean walks over and unlocks SAM from the chains and hands SAM the bottle of water SAM chugs down the bottle of water quickly

Sam thanks dean

dean no problem Sammy

Tristan grabs his head and rubs the sides of his head

Sam Tristan what's wrong

Tristan for fuck sakes he's he's here

Sam who who's here

Tristan gets up and pulls out gun

Tristan Lucifer is here dammit

tristan raises arm and the panic room flies open he starts walking upstairs

dean and sam wait tristan

tristan goes outside and looks around suddenly a huge cloud of black red smoke heads for the house sam and dean run outside and see lucifer

dean holy shit

tristan what the fuck are you doing outside you two get inside

dean sure when you come with us

tristan sorry dean can't do this i sure as hell can stop Lucifer but i might be able to get him away from here

the cloud of black red smoke comes closer tristan's eyes turn black and he raises his arms the cloud of smoke starts getting dents in it like it is being hit by powerful gulfs of wind

the cloud of smoke roars tristan screams in pain as blood flies out of his nose and eyes

sam runs to tristan

sam tristan come on damn it you re not dieing on me you can't stop Lucifer

tristan i can i can try

sam well to bad you get your ass off the ground and grab onto be

tristan has a pissed look on her face he growls and grabs onto sam sam and dean drag tristan into house

bobby is it lucifer

dean,sam,tristan- yes!

bobby come on lets go to the panic room it's our best shot

the four all go to the panic room bobby closes the door tristan is laid on the cot by sam and dean there is blood running from his eyes and nose

sam shit buddy what were you thinking

tristan i was i was trying to save you daddy

tristan coughs up some blood

sam shit no you're not dieing on me Tris

tristan smiles his teeth stained blood

tristan starts to close his eyes

sam shakes tristan awake

sam is sobbing now

sam dont don't you leave me

tristan smiles

tristan it's okay sam everyone dies

suddenlly tristan screams in pain grabbing his head

tristan sam sam

sam what what's wrong

tristan smiles

tristan he's gone lucifer has left he's gone

tristan starts to close his eyes

sam shakes tristan around

sam dont you leave me tris dont you leave me !!!!!!!!!!

dean sammy

sam no we we can save him

tristan you can't save me sam it's too late it's allright though i'm not afraid of dieing

tristan coughs a few times and starts to close his eyes

tristan dad

sam is sobbing tears rolling down his face

sam i'm soooo sorry i i got you killed i killed you

tristan no no you didn't being a hunter is a dangerous job sam

sam what bubby

tristan bury me -bury me next to jessica okay bury me next to my mom

sam son't talk like that your not dieing not today

tristan dad

sam what tristan

tristan always remember i i love you

sam smiles wiping the blood coming from tristan's nose and eyes tristan closes his eyes and they never open agian

sam starts screaming bloody murder sam is screaming sobbing cradling tristan in his arms dean comes up from behind trears streaming down his face dean puts his hand on sam's shoulder sam turns around and dean pulls sam in a hug sam sobs on dean's shoulder

bobby looks on tears in the old man's eyes

********THIS IS NOT THE ENDING AND TRISTAN IS NOT DEAD AT LEAST NOT PERMANENTLY TRISTAN WILL BE BACK IN CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4 WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEAR FUTURE KEEP CHECKING BACK I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 4 UP AS SOON AS I CAN


	4. Chapter 4

dean helps sam out of the panic room

dean:come on sam let's get you upstairs

both dean and sam have tears streaming down there faces

dean:you-you coming bobby

bobby looks at Tristan's corpse's

bobby:yeah i'm coming

bobby exits the panic room

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UPSTAIRS

dean leads sam into the bedroom and lays sam on the bed sam is shaking and crying

sam:he's dead he's dead he's dead

dean:shh sammy it's gonna be okay i miss him too

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PANIC ROOM

there is a bright light castiel suddenlly appears next to tristan's corpse

castiel closes his eyes and touches tristan's forehead a bright light fills the room suddenlly tristan gets up gasping coughing for breath

tristan:what how

castiel:castiel: sam needs you tristan without you sam is nothing he will destroy himself and then neither dean or sam can stop lucifer you're work is not done yet tristan

tristan:thank you

castiel vanishes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEDROOM

dean is holding sam in his arms suddenlly castiel appears

castiel:hello dean

dean: now is not a good time cas

castiel: sam....tristan is alive

sam shoots up from dean's arms his face red and puffy  
castiel: the world still needs tristan he plays a part in the apocalipse he is in the panic room very much alive

castiel vanishes sam races for the bedrrom door and opens it tristan is in the doorway tristan smiles weakly sam has fresh tears stream down his face sam grabs tristan and pulls him in a tight hug

sam:i'm so sorry i'm so sorry

tristan it wasn't your fault dad

sam:yes it was i'm your father i should of been protecting you

tristan pulls away

tristan:but i;m okay and it wasn't your fault

sam nods weakly

sam:come on let's move you to the bed

sam slowly helps tristan to the bed sam covers tristan up in the bed sheets

tristan: dad

sam:yeah tris

tristan: can you stay with me

sam just smiles and gets under the covers with tristan tristan snuggles agianst sam's chest falling asleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tristan wakes up a few hours later sam still holding tristan in his arms tristan shakes sam awake

sam:tristan what's wrong

tristan:i think i should go

sam gets up

sam:what why

tristan:it's dangerous here i'm putting you and myself in danger

sam:tris it's dangerous everywhere okay

tristan:i just i just gotta go

tristan kishes sam's forehead and gets out of bed and opens the door

sam:tristan wait promise me you'll call me everyday

tristan:(sarcasticlly) i promise daddy

sam laughs as tristan exits the bedroom sam gets up and goes to the window and watches as tristan drives off sam smiles

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW DAYS LATER

it is the middle of the night sam and dean are sleeping suddenlly sam's phone rings sam wakes up

sam:hello

tristan:daddy help me

sam:tristan what's wrong are you allright where are you what's wrong

tristan:i'm 40 miles from here at 1245 warehouse on south shell road

sam: are you hurt

all sam hears is baby talk the phone goes dead

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ONE DAY LATER

warehouse

sam and dean enter the warehouse guns drawn flashlights in hand suddenlly the sound of a baby crying the heard sam and dean look at each other and head towards the noise in the middle of the room is a naked baby surrounded by clothes

sam:oh my god

sam puts the gun back in his belt and picks the baby up and bounces him in his arms the baby looks up at sam

baby:da-da

sam turns to dean dean is holding a letter

dean:you might want to read this sam

dean gives sam the letter

LETTER:_sam if you are reading this than it's too late i was following reports of a whitch in this town if you are reading this than i am currentlly ten years old the whitch put a spell on me i don't know how old i'll be when you find me please understand i'm sorry -tristan_

sam drops the letter and looks at the baby

sam:tristan?

tristan:da da

sam smiles tears in his eyes

sam:dean

dean:yeah sam

sam:can you hold tristan for a sec

dean takes tristan in his arms and starts rocking him back and forth sam takes his coat off and bundles tristan up in it tristan smiles waving his arms around sam smiles tristan sam and dean exit the warehouse dean gets in the drivers seat while sam sits in the back seat cradiling tristan in his arms tristan yawns and snuggles agianst sam's chest falling asleep sam smiles

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sam and dean return to bobby's agter getting diapers and clothes for tristan sam and dean enter bobby's house

dean:bobby were back

sam:i'm gonna take tristan upstairs and give him a bath

sam takes tristan up to the bathroom and fills the tub after he washes tristan he changes tristan into diaper and clothes and takes him downstairs

sam:dean

dean:yeah

sam:where's the baby food

dean:it's in the kichen

sam:thanks

bobby walks in the room

dean:oh bobby find anything to change tristan back

bobby:sorry dean so far i've found nothing

sam walks in

sam:what if i don't want tristan turned back

dean:sam you're joking right

sam:dean think about it i can finally give my son a nice normal life

dean:right good luck doing that in the middle of the apocalispe i mean come on sam we can't raise a baby at least not right now

sam: yeah i guess your right

tristan(who is in sam 's arms)holds his hands up to sam's face and smiles

sam smile back

sam: come on buddy i bet your hungry

tristan giggles as sam starts spoon feeding tristan after sam feeds tristan he cleans up tristan and him and tristan go to the living room and watch some tv

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A FEW HOURS LATER

sam sniffs the air and plugs his nose

dean:sam what's wrong

sam points to tristan

sam:dirty diaper

dean laughs

dean:now you know what i had to deal with you

sam: ha ha

sam takes tristan upstairs and changes tristan's diaper and then him and tristan go to bed

sam:night buddy

sam kishes tristan's forehead and the two fall asleep

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EARLY NEXT MORNING

sam wakes up to tristan snuggled close to his chest sam smiles tristan yawns and wakes up smiling sam feels tristan's diaper

sam:let's go get you changed

after sam changes tristan sam takes tristan downstairs to the kitchen he sees bobby at the table

sam:hey bobby

bobby:hey sam how's tristan

sam:he's good so bobby find anything

bobby:actually yes i'm not a hundred percent sure it will change tristan back but it's worth a shot

sam nods

sam:when will everything be ready

bobby:we can try tonight if that's okay with you

sam:that's good

bobby:okay i'll be back i need to get some supplies

tristan giggles as tristan plays with sam's long hair sam smiles and starts tickling tristan tristan starts giggling non-stop sam stops and feeds tristan he then takes tristan outside on the front porch tristan is pulling on sam's shirt sam looks down tristan smiles up at his dad sam smiles back

sam:i promise you tristan sooner of later you and i are going to have a nice normal life

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT NIGHT

bobby pulls out book

dean:you sure this will work bobby

bobby:it should......you ready sam

sam sets tristan on the couch bobby reads the spell that should turn tristan back................but nothing happens

bobby:i'm sorry

sam:it's okay i'm gonna take tristan upstairs

tristan starts crying

sam: shh it's okay tristan i promise if i can't change you back i'll give you a nice normal life

sam sets tristan on the bed

sam:i'll be right back

sam goes to the bathroom

when sam returns he almost falls on his ass when he finds a sixteen year old tristan in the bed

sam:your back

tristan:yeah i guess the spell worked

tristan covers himself with bed sheets and pulls sammy in for a hug

tristan:thank you dad

ssam:your welcome i love you tristan

tristan:i love you too dad

tristan: i gotta go did you keep me clothes

sam:um yeah there in the closetbut tristan are you are you sure you have to go

tristan exits the bathroom fully clothed

tristan:i'm sure

tristan pulls sam in a hug

tristan and iu promise i will call everyday

sam:i'll miss you

tristan:i'll miss you too

Tristan exits the bedroom

THE END FOR NOW I DON'T HOW TO CONTINUE THE STORY I WANT YOUR GUYS SUGGESTIONS DON'T HESITATE


End file.
